gummy goes missing
by sboyd
Summary: pinkie pie wakes up and discovers that gummy the alligator has disappeared so its up to everypony to find him


Gummy goes missing

It was a beautiful sunny day in ponyville as twilight, rarity and rainbow dash all headed to the park for their weekly pony-pet play date.

Owlowiscious was sitting comfortably on twilights back and rarity had opal essence in her pet cage.

"nice job clearing the sky's this morning dash" twilight congratulated

"heh thanks twi but it is ME after all, I mean what did you expect?" dash gloated

"Rainbow dash, this is a pony-PET play date... Where is your pet?" rarity said noticing rainbow dash being alone.

"oh yeah" dash said letting out a huge whistling call, "hey tank! Try ta keep up slow poke"

Out of nowhere rainbows pet tortoise appeared looking just like a helicopter except wearing a pair of goggles and a helmet.

seeing the setup tank had rarity exclaimed "Oh my.. Tank deary you simply must let me design you new safety gear, these flight goggles and crash helmet look absolutely garish on you."

"hah no way rarity, you'd give him something all puffy and frilly, that'd slow him down" rainbow retorted grinning at tank "and he struggles to keep up with me as it is"

Tank simply smiled at rainbow dash in his usual slow way, which she could read as "thank you"

The three friends continued to laugh and talk while waiting for their other friends to arrive.

A half hour passed by without any sign of the others showing, which was odd since pinkie pie, fluttershy and apple jack didn't have anything else planned.

"I don't know about you girls but I'm starting to worry" twilight mentioned "rainbow, could you fly up and see if there's any sign of the others?"

"sure thing" rainbow said before zipping straight up into the sky.

As rainbow looked around she tried to notice anything she could. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lyra and Bon-Bon were sitting on the other side of the hill, Lyra sitting in that weird fashion she usually did. Cheeri Lee and her students were taking a tour around the park, and dash noticed the cutie mark crusaders all practising acrobatics. Probably hoping to have a cutie mark in acrobatics, even though everypony knew what they should all try. Rainbow chuckled slightly when she saw scootaloo try to jump on applebloom and sweetie belle but instead crumble in a pile... Then dash noticed something.

Applejack was running at full force straight towards where she, twilight and rarity were. Rainbow dash then zipped straight to the ground an landed with a puff of grass and dirt, which caused rarity to dash behind twilight.

"did you see anything?" twilight asked

"yeah AJ is on her way here" rainbow told "and fast too I think something's wrong!"

Then apple jack came bounding over the hill, looking very exasperated.

"apple jack what seems to be the matter?" rarity said worriedly

"it's... Pink... She's... Gum.." apple jack gasped for air

"AJ slow down, take a second to catch your breath" twilight suggested "we wont know what your saying unless you calm down a bit"

After a few minutes applejack managed to catch her breath

"phew... Kay. It's pinkie pie, she's searchin all over town ta find gummy" apple jack explained "The lil critters gone missin an she wants y'all ta help out cause he's been missin all day!"

"alright girls if gummys gone missing then we better find him fast" twilight announced "a toothless alligator isnt gunna be able to defend itself very well."

"rainbow, you and tank get up in the air, your eyes in the sky should be very helpful" twilight ordered "owlowiscious!"

"who?" the pet said

"you.. Your owlowiscious remember." twilight answered "I need you to go and tell spike what's happened"

"who?" the owl repeated

"oh just go" twilight sighed "rarity, apple jack, you guys are with me. Rainbow, I'll send fluttershy up to you when we see her ok? Ok everpony, move out!"

And at that owlowiscious took off to the library, rainbow dash and tank zipped into the air faster than they could blink. apple jack, rarity and twilight ran off to meet with pinkie pie and fluttershy.

"that tortoise can certainly move"

Twilight thought to herself "but where can we start searching"

* * *

><p>Gummy goes missing pt2<p>

As the three ponies reached the town they saw a strange pink blur zipping between shop stalls and house doors. Pinkie pie never really cared for other people's opinions when she was searching for something. She continued zipping from stall to stall, messing up the goods people were selling and even knocking ponies out of her way, sometimes lifting the ponies to see past them.

"pinkie pie!" all three ponies shouted as the blur raced closer to them, with no intent to stop. However when the three friends shouted the blur stopped instantly.

"hey guys you came to help out!" pinkie rejoiced "you haven't seen gummy have you he's been missing all day an I'm so worried about him"

"yeah it's ok pinkie we know the situation, apple jack explained everything" twilight said

"ok sugar cube try ta remember" applejack said "where was the last place you saw lil gummy?"

"well I had him last night, I tucked him into bed and told him a bed time story" pinkie recalled "then I went to bed myself and when I woke up to give him his bath he was gone!"

On that last word anypony would have noticed that pinkies mane deflated a small bit, and her fur became slightly less pink.

"well he couldn't have run away from the bath" twilight pointed out remembering the time pinkie let her have a bath in hers. "he's not afraid of them that's for sure"

"twi, isn't there a spell ya could use ta find him?" applejack asked "surely that'd be useful"

"I'm afraid I don't know one but I have an idea." twilight responded "wait here"

And with that twilights horn started to glow a bright purple, then in a flash she disappeared.

"wha? Twilight where you going" pinkie pie shouted.

* * *

><p>Gummy goes missing pt 3<p>

Spike was walking around carousel boutique happily looking at the arangements of clothing in view when he heard a beautiful voice call to him

"spike dear could you help me please"

Spike could recognise that voice anywhere. It was his angel rarity calling to him.

"yes rarity" he hummed "how can I help you?"

"ah spike dear I need you to hold a couple of things for me while I work on this dress." rarity ordered, although to spike it was almost like singing.

"oh rarity of course, anything for you" he said in a daze

"oh spike thank you. Your always so helpful, I can see why twilight relies on you so much" rarity said with a glance at spike "and such handsome scales for a baby dragon"

"oh rarity I need to say it" spike snapped "rarity I love you, with all my heart!"

"who?" rarity asked

"you rarity, I love you" spike repeated

"who?" rarity said again

"you, I love you!" spike said almost in tears "please you don't know how hard this is on me"

"who?" she repeated

Suddenly spike wasn't looking at his beloved rarity in carousel boutique. He was staring at the ceiling of the library with owlowiscious perched over his head.

"argh stupid bird what's so important that you had to wake me" spike scolded

"who?" owlowiscious chirped

"oh forget it i never understand you anyways" spike huffed remembering the dream that his fellow assistant had ruined.

Then there was a bright light and twilight phased in. She looked up and saw that spike was looking down at her

"ah, spike your awake" twilight called to him "I need your help, is there any spellbooks in the library that would help in searching for an alligator?"

"What? Umm not that I know of." spike answered confusedly "what's going on?"

"pinkies pet alligator has gone missing and were all trying to find him but we don't know where to start" twilight explained while searching the shelves "I was hoping that there was a spell for finding creatures."

"There's none that I can think of" spike pondered

"ok then that's all I was here for, can you search through the books and see if you can find anything" twilight requested "if you find anything send owlowiscious ok?

Spike was about to respond but before he could open his mouth twilight was gone in a flash of light

Gummy goes missing pt4

* * *

><p>With a flash twilight was gone leaving rarity, pinkie pie and apple jack confused.<p>

"wha? Twilight where you going" pinkie pie shouted as her mane lost more bounce and colour from her fur

"oh yes pinkie darling I just remembered" rarity said turning to her not so pink friend "where is fluttershy?

"oh she should be around here somewhere" pinkie answered when suddenly her tail started twitching

"my tail!" pinkie shouted diving under a stall "twitcha twitch twicha twitch!"

"wahh!"

Everyone looked around trying to find fluttershy but nobody saw anything. Pinkie called her friend but this time a bush started shaking and a pair of eyes appeared from inside them

"fluttershy?" pinkie giggled, colour and bounce slightly returning to her "why are ya dressed as a bush? Its not even nightmare night"

"oh no um.. I'm hiding.. because your tails twitching" fluttershy squeaked

Just as applejack looked up at the sky she got her answer with out asking, tank was falling from the sky and rainbow dash was flying full force to catch him.

"don worry dash ah got him!" applejack shouted diving and catching the airborne tortoise

"phew thanks soo much AJ, tank woulda been a goner if you hadn't caught him" rainbow sighed

"'twas nothin but its pinkie y'all should be thankin" applejack said "if her tail wasnt ah twitchin I'd ah not known to catch him"

"well thanks for twitching pinkie" dash chuckled, turning to her

"don't worry bout it dashie" pinkie replied "now that tanks safe let's try to find gummy shall we"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and twilight appeared

"ok girls I've asked spike to search the library for a seeking spell" she announced "now lets get to work, dash did you find anything yet?"

"nothing yet but i got a little distracted when tanks engine broke" dash said "could you take a look at it?"

"sure thing" twilight said as she set to work on the mechanism on the tortoises shell "now does anypony know where to start, the slightest lead would be helpful"

"well we could start out at pinkie pies house and see where he could have gone" suggested rarity

"that sounds good, an I could get Winona, maybe she could sniff him out" applejack added

"right rainbow dash, can you and fluttershy fly AJ over to sweet apple acres to get Winona?" twilight asked "everypony meet up at sugarcube corner, agreed?"

"AGREED" exclaimed everypony

"ok move out everypony, let's find us an alligator" ordered twilight

* * *

><p>Gummy goes missing pt5<p>

Twilight, pinkie pie and rarity all arrived at the doors of sugar cube corner and saw mr and mrs cake about to close the shop.

"Mr an mrs cake! Are you guys locking the shop up for the night?" asked pinkie

"oh yes deary it's that time of the day unfortunately" mrs cake answered "why have you not found gummy yet?"

"unfortunately we've had no such luck but hopefully that will change soon" said rarity "would it be alright with you if we searched the store? We would be more than happy to lock up for you"

"oh well I don't see why not, it's just locking the door" mr cake replied "we've let old pinkie run the store before so we can trust her for sure"

"yay! Thanks you guys this means a lot" pinkie sang while bouncing with joy

Moments later the three friends heard a dog barking off in the distance, and all realised that it was Winona, applejack fluttershy and rainbow dash. The four set down next to the others.

"hey sorry we kept y'all waitin so long, Winona was fussin bout bein picked up by fluttershy" applejack apologised

"so we gunna get searchin or what?" dash announced

At that the group went up to pinkie pies bedroom and searched for any clues. The only clues they could find was some alligator foot prints that lead out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"uhm applejack has Winona found anything? It's ok if she hasn't, I don't want to rush her.." fluttershy said shying away from her own sentence

"hmm I'm fraid not, ole Winona can't search if she can't find a scent an this here rooms pretty candy scented to me" applejack explained "so it's probably worse for her"

At this point pinkie pie collapsed on her bed, to tired to move. The long day searching had taken it's toll on her since she hadn't even eaten. When she usually eats breakfast with gummy how could she?

"man I'm soo so tired" pinkie complained "my hooves are killing me, and my shoulders are all achy!"

"wait what was that last one" twilight asked

"my shoulders are all achy" pinkie repeated

"wait here everypony" twilight said running into the bathroom

From inside the bathroom there was a loud "ah ha!", a splash then twilight walked out with something in her teeth. That wasnt a something it was gummy. Seeing this pinkie pies hair exploded back to it's usual shape and her fur glowed a brilliant pink again

"oh my gosh twilight how'd you know! Wait a minute.." pinkie thought for a second "my shoulder was achy!" it's been achy all day!"

"pinkie dear how could you of all ponies forget about your pinkie sense?" rarity asked

"well when I woke up this morning I tried to push myself out of bed" pinkie recalled "but my hoof slipped an I fell on gummys bed, hurting my shoulder"

"well then everypony I think we have all earned a good rest" twilight said "who argees?"

As soon as she said that everypony else collapsed on the floor and fell asleep

"hm thought so" twilight said finding herself a comfy pillow to sleep on "good night girls"


End file.
